1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, such as a video camera, a digital camera, a mobile phone, and a PDA.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are electronic apparatus in which electronic parts, such as ICs made of semiconductor, can be cooled. There are, for example, a method for diffusing heat generated in electronic parts in an entire apparatus using a heat sink, a heat pipe, a copper plate, and other components having heat dissipating fins, and dissipating the heat from the surface of a housing, and a method for performing forced-air cooling by distributing a cooling air flow to heat dissipating fins using an axial-flow fan or other fans (JP-A-2003-283171, for example).